


Warring Souls

by Kurisuta



Category: D.Gray-man, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Allen Walker is a Noah, BAMF Allen Walker, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, F/M, Healing, Kanda Yuu Being An Asshole, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Teenage Higurashi Kagome, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kagome came upon Allen after he escaped the Order. She was perhaps the only one who could help him to keep his mind, to save him from being swallowed by the Noah’s memory.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Higurashi Kagome





	Warring Souls

Kagome had been fighting these monsters so long. It was no different from fighting demons.

Well, they were demons, but she could sense the lost souls.

Her purifying arrow could save them. It was all she could do. The least she could do.

With all she had lost saving the last world, Kagome needed a win.

Her win was Allen Walker.

One minute she was fighting alone, the next the strange masked boy was fighting alongside her.

Kagome had to admit he looked sort of like a clown, and his soul was warring even more than hers was.

There was another soul in there, fighting to gain control.

When he collapsed, clutching at the feathers infecting his innocence, Kagome finished the akuma off and ran to him.

Her powers purified what Apocrophos had done, and pushed down Neah for a little while longer.

Allen came to in a shrine. “What did you do? I feel...so much better.”

Kagome smiled. “I couldn’t let the great Allen Walker die.”

She’d seen him fight, heard of what happened at the Order, heard about the Noah. All from Kanda.

“How did you—“

Kanda leaned on the bed. “Hello Moyashi.”


End file.
